


The barista

by MITCHSNIPPLES



Series: Stony oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MITCHSNIPPLES/pseuds/MITCHSNIPPLES
Summary: Tony stared at the sign in shock and confusion





	The barista

**Author's Note:**

> This is my forst time posting on here!

Tony stared at the sign in shock and confusion

Your barista is...  
•Hella fucking gay  
•Desperately single  
Your recommended drink is: Giving you my number

Lets give you a bit of a backstory.   
Steve Rogers, the barista, is well over six feet tall, built like an adonis, has blond hair and blue eyes, and is an art major, workinh to pay hos way through college.

Tony Stark is an engineering major who has no sleep schedule, often forgets to eat, and is a regular customer at Steves coffee shop. He also jas brown hair and chocolate eyes.

The bell above the door is the coffe shop sounded as Tony entered, causeing Steve to look up at him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Tony! The usual, or the recomendation?" He asked in a flirtatious tone. Of course, this caused Tony to blush brighter than a tomato.

"How about I get both?" He asked with a shy smile. The baristas smile brightened as he began readying the drink. After handing it off, he leaned over the counter with a flirty smile. Tony looked down at his cup, seeing a number scrawled along the side in what looks to be rushed hand writing.

Call me  
(327) 825-9362


End file.
